Mesh communication networks, are based on self-configuring autonomous collections of devices that communicate with each other over wireless links. A mesh network is a collection of wireless nodes or devices organized in a decentralized manner to provide range extension by allowing nodes to be reached across multiple hops. In a mesh network, communication packets sent by a source node can be relayed through one or more intermediary nodes before reaching a destination node. As a result, mesh networks can provide different communication paths from one node to another, which is an advantage if there is a disruption in any one hop. Larger networks can be realized using an intelligent access points (IAPs), also known as a root node, gateway or portal, which provide wireless devices of the mesh network access to a wired backhaul, such as an Ethernet connection to an external network.
However, a problem occurs when a connection is lost at the root node itself preventing backhaul connection to the external network, either through a hardware failure, mesh backhaul connection loss, or disrupted mesh connections to the root node. The solution here is to use a completely different communication system to obtain access to the external network. However, this type of solution currently does not offer a scalable solution to network failures and they are self contained to the infrastructure devices. For example, infrastructure devices of company A will not be allowed to connect to company B and utilize the bandwidth in time critical situations. Moreover, it is cost prohibitive to provide two separate communication networks. Therefore, what is needed is a technique to provide a low-cost alternate backhaul to an external network when a connection is lost at the root node of a mesh network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.